I Do, I Do Love You!
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: I Do, I Do Love You, A Play Directed by Celeste the Hedgehog and Galexia the Chao my OCs . When Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cosmo and Shadow 'volunteer' to be in Celeste's play, they don't know what's in store for them! Total Sonamy!


I Do, I Do Love You!

_A play directed by Celeste the Hedgehog and Galexia the Chao_

Opining night today at 7:00 at the Fanfiction Theater (im so creative aren't I? lol),

Starring Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, as well as the rest of the Sonic Team

Sonic the Hedgehog…_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Amy Rose…_Amy Rose_

Miles 'Tails' Prower…._Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's Best Friend_

Knuckles the Enchinda….._Knuckles the Echinda, Sonic's rival and Sonic's Friend_

Cream the Rabbit….._Cream the Rabbit, Amy's Friend, Maid of Honor_

Cosmo the Seedrian…._Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy's Friend, Flower Girl_

Shadow the Hedgehog…_Nick the Hedgehog_

_I sighed as I read the invitation again, why had I agreed to do this in the first place? _I thought in my head as I tried to remember everything that led up to this day.

*~*Flashback*~*

Sonic was laying in front of a tree. Legs crossed over each other and his eyes closed, doing nothing in particular...well that's what it looked like to everyone else. A light blue furred hedgehog with a hair style similar to Amy's except it didn't have the bangs that were in front of her head and a ribbon in her hair walked towards him. Sonic opened one eye and prepared for the famous fan girl scream.

"Sonic the hedgehog?" The girl asked. Sonic opened one eye.

"Yep, the one and only." Sonic said. The girl sighed with relief, Sonic was surprised normally by this point the girl would be all over him.

"Well…I was wondering…" the girl started to say, Sonic waited for her to ask him out on a date. It was the typical script. The girl would see Sonic, stumble over her words ask him out on a date and he would politely but forcefully turn her down, so it took him by surprise when she asked him to take her to Amy Rose.

"Why do you need me to take you to Amy?" Sonic said his full attention on this particular girl.

"Well 'cause I wanted to ask her something and since you are one of her friends…I just thought…that you might know where she was…" The girl looked like she was going to break down in tears as she looked at her shoes.

"Hey, don't worry! Prepare to take the Sonic express! I'll get you to Amy as fast as I can, which in fact is pretty fast!" Sonic said to her giving her a thumbs up.

"Well I don't want to be a burden since you were sleeping…" she stared to say.

"Ah, I was just thinking about some non-important stuff but that can wait." Sonic told the girl.

"Well if it's okay with you..." the girl said and then she started to walk.

"Nope, the Sonic Express only runs milady! After you." Sonic said as he lifted her up.

"H-hey! Watch it!" she yelped. Sonic only chuckled,

"And may I ask what your name is young lady." Sonic asked her.

"My names Celeste…OH NO!" She shouted. Sonic looked at her with worry as her face twisted up in fear,

"Where is she? Where is she? Where did she go? I swear when I get my hands on her I'll…" Sonic put the worried hedgehog down as she looked for something or someone it seemed more like. Celeste walked around the park checking from under rocks to behind trees. Finally Sonic saw something in the tree that she was looking under. It was a white hero chao with floppy ears and two blue halos around each. It had blue wings and right now it was holding a giant water balloon.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted, but it was too late, the chao dropped the water balloon and it broke over Celeste's head.

"ARGH! Galexia come out RIGHT NOW!" The chao snickered as Celeste ran up the tree with such speed that Sonic was even shocked and grabbed the chao from the tree branch that she was sitting on. Celeste then walked back to Sonic looking like nothing happened.

"Uh…are you ok?" Sonic asked her.

"Me? Oh I'm just peachy. Now weren't we were on our way to Amy?" She asked Sonic sweetly.

"Yeah…right…" and so Sonic speed off to find Amy with Celeste and her chao Galexia in his arms.

Amy was walking around in her red dress and red head band in Station Square with shopping bags occupying her hands when she saw a blue blur stop in front of her.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. She then preceded to glomp him before she saw Celeste in his arms.

"Uh huh and who are you? If you say that your Sonic's girlfriend I _will_ hurt you." Amy said with her hands on her hips and a menacing glare.

"Oh..I'm Celeste…I-im not his girlfriend so you can put the hammer down now! This is great now I have both of you guys at once!" Celeste said while clapping her hands.

"Hurry it up then Blue Jay before I smash you to smithereens for being with my Sonikku." Amy threatened with her hammer now even bigger than before was materializing from thin air.

"Hey! I'm a hedgehog, for your information Pinky!" Celeste growled.

"Hey! Watch it!" Amy said back.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Sonic said, pulling the two girls back.

" Oh, yeah! I forgot why I even came here in the first place! Uh…um…why don't we talk in the park? I have something important to ask both of you guys and it's kind of private." Now Sonic and Amy were both confused. What did she need to tell them that couldn't be told in public? Amy's hammer disappeared.

"Is it about Eggman?" Amy asked, now quite scared.

"Nope, geez you don't have to look so scared! I don't even know who this Eggman person is!" Now Sonic and Amy were even more confused.

"Uh…sure then…sorry about that outburst from before, I have a little temper…oh I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend." Amy said to Celeste while shaking her hand.

"_AMY_! You're not my girlfriend!" Sonic said to the pink hedgehog that was currently ignoring him.

"I'm Celeste the Hedgehog and this is my chao Galexia." Celeste said while shaking her hand. Galexia just chaoed. With that being said the threesome walked off towards the park.

When they had reached the park Sonic and Amy saw Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese and surprisingly Cosmo all together sitting at one of the park benches in the park.

"Cosmo?" Sonic and Amy both said at the same time.

"This is the Cosmo from the past, so she isn't dead yet." Celeste explained to the hedgehogs.

"Oh that makes sense…wait what, then how did she get here if she's from the past?" Sonic asked, but Celeste ignored him. Amy had gone off to hug Cosmo and tell her about her current status with Sonic. Finally Celeste got everyone's attention by standing up on one of the park benches and whistling as loud as she could. That worked.

"Anyway, I'm glad that your all here! Now we can get things started. First a formal introduction. My name's Celeste the Hedgehog and this is my chao Galexia." Celeste said. Galexia waved.

"I'm sure that your all wondering why I brought you here. Well, I may not look like it but I'm an aspiring director and the thing that would really boost my chances of getting famous would be to make a play starring super famous people!" Celeste started but Shadow interrupted her.

"What makes you think that we want to be in this play?" Shadow asked her with his arms folded against his chest.

"Well if you don't want to be in the play," Celeste said with her skin turning a deep shade of blue, "Then I can easily persuade you." Celeste's appearance had changed drastically. Somehow she had gotten pigtails on the side of her head with a dark blue ribbon tied around each, and she was wearing a red and black flame jacket with black shorts.

"Changing your appearance won't do anything." Shadow said smugly.

"Yeah your right it won't, but this will." Celeste said while firing up a chaos blast and shooting it at Shadow. Shadow was flung back into the nearest tree and everyone sitting at the park bench was freaked out by her power. Cream and Cosmo were crying and Amy's eyes were bulging out of her head. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were all recording this on their cell phones. Galexia had started to glow too. She had little blue lines all over her body and her eyes were blue. She flew over to Celeste touched her on the shoulder and instantly Celeste's skin turned back to its normal shade of blue, and her hairstyle and her clothes turned back to normal.

"Thanks Galexia I needed that." Celeste said to the chao who just nodded her head. Finally Knuckles spoke up.

"What was THAT?" Knuckles shouted.

"Uh…I just lost my temper. Happens all the time. Anyway anyone else not want to participate in my play? Celeste asked the frightened group. "If you say no then you face the fate of Shadow." Celeste added with a sickingly sweet smile that was very scary. Everyone shook their heads yes, except for Shadow who was still knocked out against the tree.

"Good! Then lets get a move on! I'll be a famous director yet!"

The next day Celeste was handing out scripts in the theater that Celeste had rented out for their play. It was fairly new, and Celeste had gotten it for free once she said that Sonic the Hedgehog would be performing at it. Celeste was just about to sit on a chair and rest her eyes for a little bit since she had been up all night, typing and finalizing the script when she heard a yell.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN! CELESTE!" Sonic shouted, Celeste was over there in a minute.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Celeste asked the blue hedgehog while rubbing her eyes.

"This…script…is ridiculous! The play is called I Do, I Do Love You! And it's starring me! What the heck does that mean?" Sonic said to Celeste.

"Uh, it means your starring in the play and that the play is called I Do, I Do Love You. What's not to get?" Celeste said to the frazzled Sonic.

"Yeah b-b-b-b-but the play is about-" Sonic started to say, before Celeste cut him off.

"Yeah, of course I know what the play is about. After all I did come up with it." Celeste said grumpily. "Now do you have anymore dumb questions?"

"AHHHHH! CELESTE!" Amy shouted from far away.

"Ugh…guess I better get a cast meeting in order. These people are hopeless" Celeste sighed as she went to gather up the others.

When Celeste had gathered up everyone, except for Shadow who Galexia was looking for, she took the script from Sonic.

"Ok people. What's wrong with it?" Celeste said with a yawn. Knuckles was the first hand up.

"Well, my part isn't big enough!" Knuckles stated.

"Knuckles let me ask you a few questions. First, do you know how to read?" Celeste asked.

"Yes."

"Next, did you read the entire script. That also includes other peoples parts?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand your part in the script?"

"Yes."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT YOUR PART ISN'T BIG ENOUGH? You make the rings from the Master Emerald, which help save Sonic and Amy when they are stuck in the core of the earth. How is that part not BIG ENOGUGH?" Celeste said to him.

"Uh…well it's just that…I don't want to hurt her…" Knuckles mumbled.

"Who's…her?" Celeste asked menacingly.

"…the Master Emerald." Knuckles squeaked.

"OHMIGOD! Knuckles you don't use the real Master Emerald." Celeste was practically screaming now.

"I don't? Then where do the rings come from? Now I'm seriously confused." Knuckles said now even more confused then before.

"ARGH! Do any of you people know what a play is?" Celeste screamed to the crowd. Only Sonic raised his hand. Everyone stared at Sonic.

"…What?" Sonic asked them.

"…really Sonic? REALLY? I would have expected that from Amy but YOU?" Tails asked him. A loud "HEY!" could be heard coming from the pink hedgehog.

"Wow Sonic I never knew." Shadow stated. Everyone turned around to see Shadow handcuffed and forced in a cage with tape over his mouth except for small little holes so he could speak.

"What the heck…aren't you going to control your chao Celeste! Look at what he did to Shadow! And he's really strong!" Knuckles said, before turning to Celeste who was ignoring everything the boys were saying and instead was talking to Amy about her part.

"So, do you get it?" Celeste asked the giddy hedgehog

"I Do, I Do! " Amy said happily, "How was that?"

"Hmmm…practice it some more." Celeste told Amy who was writing this all down.

"Ok! Got it!" Amy said before running off to practice.

"Uh…I'm confused…" Cream said.

Celeste sighed."OK then, let me explain everything. Cream, since your great at everything, you get to make the costumes and the props. You also will play as Amy's friend in scenes 2, 5 and 7."

"Yay! I'll do my best Miss. Celeste." Cream said to the female blue hedgehog.

"Good! Cosmo, since your good with all things nature do you think that you could use some plants to help you make the sets?" Celeste asked the green Seedrian.

"Well…I'll try! But can Cream help me out too…I mean if she isn't busy with costume making..." Cosmo said softly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You also play as Amy's friend in scenes 2, 5, and 7." Celeste said with a wave of her hand. "Now, Tails you have a giant part in all of this."

"Really?" Tails said with his namesakes wagging.

"Yep! You have three parts! The first one is lighting, the second one is music and the third one…is playing the part of Sonic's best friend in scenes 1, 3, 5, 6, and 7!" Celeste told the eager fox.

"YES! Just what I wanted! Woo hoo!" Tails said while running off to start a machine to work the lights.

"Uh…can he do that?" Cosmo asked Celeste.

"For now he can." She replied to the green Seedrian, " Knuckles, you have two very important parts." Celeste said to the red echidna. "Well spit it out." Knuckles said eagerly. Celeste spit out a piece of bubble gum.

"Geez, I didn't think that you would notice…anyway your first part is playing the part of Sonic's rival/friend."

"That'll be a cinch." Knuckles said smugly.

" Your second part however is being the ring maker, y'know since you make the rings from the Master Emerald…" Celeste said.

"NO! I will not break the Master Emerald for your dumb little play!" Knuckles shouted at her.

"For the last time…YOU AREN"T USING THE REAL MASTER EMERALD! CREAM IS MAKING THE RINGS!" Celeste screamed at him.

"Oh…but didn't you say that I'm the ring maker?" Knuckles said quietly. Celeste face palmed before her sights focused on Shadow.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…what will I do with you?" Celeste said while walking over to the cage where Shadow was.

"How about letting me go. That's a good start." Shadow mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Celeste screamed, while grabbing Shadow's cage and shaking it. Her fur and clothes started to change again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Geez take a chill pill woman!" Shadow shouted at her. He tried to perform a chaos spear but sadly since he was tied up he couldn't move his arms.

"Why I outta…" Celeste started before something grabbed her arm. She looked down to see Cream in tears.

"Miss. Celeste please don't get angry with Mr. Shadow, he's just shy." Cream sniffled. Galexia who had turned into her ultimate chao form again had tapped Celeste on the shoulder just as Cream was saying this turning Celeste back to normal.

"Thanks I needed that." Celeste said to the two. Cream and Galexia high fived.

"Shy? Awww. Poor little Shawdow is shy!" Sonic snickered.

"Maybe Shawdow should play the part as the baby!" Knuckles teased. Suddenly Celeste snapped her fingers.

"That's a great idea Knuckles! Thanks! Shadow you are the baby in this play." Celeste told the ebony hedgehog. Everyone looked shocked at Knuckles and Celeste. Shadow was fuming. If looks could kill then Knuckles would have been dead, melted, and somehow would be wearing a bunny suit during all of that.

"Why…am I the baby?" Shadow asked clearly fuming. He looked like smoke was going to appear from his ears.

"Well, because clearly you look the most like Sonic and you are the only hedgehog left, well except for me of course! I'm surprised that I didn't think of that before. Haven't any of you guys read the script yet?" Celeste asked the group, Sonic began to raise his hand before a glare from Tails shot it down. Amy however eagerly raised her hand.

"Ooh, ooh! I did I did! Okay the play is about Sonic and I getting married, but just as Sonic is saying I do at the altar, there's an earthquake and Sonic and I fall into the center of the earth, but with the rings that Knuckles made for the wedding from the Master Emerald, Sonic is able to use chaos control, save me and finish the wedding by saying I do and kissing me! Then the play fast-forwards to the future with Sonic, Me and Baby Shadow!" Amy said. Everyone stared at Celeste.

"What? A girls gotta make money right? And the Fan girls are suckers for Sonamy! I'll be rich and finally be able to pay for my college education!" Celeste said happily.

"Uh…how old are you anyway?" Sonic asked her.

"12, but that doesn't make a difference!" Celeste said with a smile on her face.

"Wow, Shadow you got owned by a 12 year old! Hahaha!" Knuckles chortled before starting to practice his lines. Cream was working on the costumes and Cosmo was working on the scenery. She stopped however when it had gotten to the part where Sonic and Amy fall into the earth's core. The first couple of sets were easy, they were either pictures of the forest or the city but Cosmo couldn't bear to make something as destructive as this.

"Cream! Help me! I-I can't do this!" Cosmo wailed. Cream was instantly over there.

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Cream asked the alien.

"I just can't paint something so destructive and scary, its…its horrible! Waaah!"

"Well, then when you paint this set," Cream started, "Just think of giant swirls! Mama always told me that your anger is bottled up so think of the core as being bottled up and its finally being released. Wouldn't it be all swirly? Then you could paint the swirls orange and red to represent the anger and fire that's in the Earth's core." Cream said.

"Yes…that does make sense! I think that I can paint this now! Thank you Cream!" Cosmo said happily.

"It's okay! I just do what I can!" the cream colored bunny said before getting back to making Amy's _white_ wedding dress. Soon everyone memorized their parts and all of the costumes and sets were done. Celeste and Galexia went to go hang up posters advertising the play and went to go and hand out invitations. We practiced for a long time, each of us perfecting our parts except for Shadow. He wouldn't practice his lines at all. He said that it was degrading and a dis to all Ultimate Life forms everywhere. Finally the week of opining night arrived.

It was a couple of days before opening night and Sonic was sweating bullets. Tails and Knuckles were trying to comfort him about everything, but it wasn't working.

"Hey man it's going to be alright!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! She'll never notice!" Tails said.

"It's not Amy I'm worried about, she'll marry me anytime, anywhere. Its Celeste and her chao Galexia that I'm scared of."Sonic said while shuddering.

"Well, think of it like this, if they see it happening for real then the fan girls will want to come back again and Celeste will get even more money!" Tails said.

"You're right…when you put it that way…alright, then I'll do it!" Sonic shouted he then ran off to his house to get ready for the big day.

"Uh…isn't the play only showing for one day?" Knuckles muttered to Tails once Sonic was out of earshot.

"Quiet, Knuckles! We don't want to make him less brave about this whole thing." Tails whispered back.

*~*End Flashback*~*

I sighed as I walked backstage. I peeked through the red velvet curtains that Cream and Cosmo made and gasped. There were probably thousands of fan girls there. To make matters worse Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Vanilla, Cheese and Bokkun(wait what?Why was he here? Isn't he one of Eggman's cronies?) were sitting in the front row and they all had cameras and their cell phones out and ready to record! I nearly fainted, before I felt a wet substance on my body.

"AHH!" I screamed, I saw a broken balloon on my shoulder. Then I saw Galexia from the corner of my eye snickering and holding another water balloon. I sighed, I guess this is the way that she thought would lighten the tense mood. I saw Celeste with a headset on her head and a clipboard in her hand.

"Alright places people! Lets get this show on the road! Break a leg! Wait on second thought, don't break a leg! I don't need to pay for your medical bills on top of all of this!" Celeste said encouragingly. I saw Galexia menacingly holding an axe in her hand and was about to swing it at Tails' leg and I instantly went to grab it from her hands. One thing that this world did not need was for this chao to have an axe. Even now I still wondered why this chao was even a hero chao. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahh!" I screamed and I jumped up and grabbed onto the ceiling light like a frightened cat. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow laughed.

"Sonic, why are you so jittery?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked down to see Amy, with lipstick, eye shadow and blush on her. She looked beautiful, well in my eyes anyway. As we worked on the play together, I noticed that I had strong feelings for the hedgehog, strong feelings that I neglected for a long time. Well no more! By the end of the play Amy was sure to be my wife!

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Galexia, she just hit me with a water balloon a minute ago!" I told the rosette hedgehog.

"You ever wonder why she's even a hero chao in the first place?" She asked me.

"All the time. Do you think Celeste notices?"

"I think she encourages it." I said. This conversation was light-hearted and it made me less nervous. It seemed like time was flying because soon it was time to go on. I gulped, Amy whispered me a good luck. Knuckles gave me a thumbs up. Cream and Cosmo gave me a small wave. Tails hit multiple colored buttons on his music machine, raised the curtains and gave me a small wink. I was ready.

Scene 1

The World Map song from Sonic Unleashed started to play. Don't ask me why Celeste picked that song but it seemed to fit the mood. As the song died down, I walked onto stage. The fan girls all stood up and started the famous fan girl scream. I resisted the urge to book it out of there but then I saw Amy's reassuring smile. I gave the crowd a thumbs up and pretended to walk on the stage. The lights machine automatically doing what it was built to do, went to auto mode and Tails stepped out onto the stage and again the fan girls were up and screaming. I saw Tails wince but he looked at me and I gave him a knowing smile. Suddenly I felt a whole lot better knowing that my best friend was up there with me. We would get through this together.

"Hey Sonic, what are we going to do today?" Tails asked me. I smiled

"Well, since we kicked ol' Eggman's butt yesterday I don't think that he'll be bothering us for a while." I gave him a thumbs up and I'm sure that I heard all of the fan girls sigh and some fainted. "So we don't need to worry about a thing!"

"Sonic, what going on between you and Amy?" Tails asked me. I tried to divert the conversation away from her.

"Nothing's happening between us Tails. Amy's cute and fun to hang around. That's all. Hey, you want to go get some chili dogs? I heard that the chili dog vendor has come up with a new cotton candy flavor of chili." I said. As I started to walk off however Tails grabbed my arm.

"That's not what I meant. You know what I'm talking about Sonic." Tails said. For a second I was afraid, Tails seemed so in character but then I was brave again. If Tails could do this then surely could I.

"Tails…I don't know anymore. One minute I'm fine around her than then next my heart starts beating so loud that I think that she can hear it. I feel embarrassed and run away. I'm surprised that she hasn't given up on me yet." I put my head in my hands. "I feel like any day now I might…I might…" Just as I was about to finish, I heard the bushes move. I stopped talking and put my finger to my lips. We slowly crouched over to the bush which was actually a real bush courtesy of Cosmo and her plant friends. The bush was next to the scenery set of a forest which Cosmo did a great job painting. It almost looked real. Suddenly Knuckles jumped from out of the bush.

"Ahhh!" Tails and I screamed.

"What's going on?" Knuckles shouted, before he recognized us, "Oh, it's just you." I heard a loud, _Knukie?_ Following a loud _SHHHH!_ And a blue light surrounding a piece of rope. I think that Knuckles blushed for a second before he got back into character.

"Hey knucklehead why are you hiding in a bush. We already beat Eggman." I said cockily. Knuckles then looked liked he actually fell for it.

"Why I outta…"he said. I snickered as I prepared for an all out fight. We couldn't actually fight, because since we were so strong we would have destroyed the theater in a matter of seconds. Instead we fake fighted. As a giant dust cloud rolled in from Tails' machine Knuckles and I made fighting sounds to trick the audience. Occasionally a loud snap would be heard followed by an _OWW! _Tails just stood around and shook his head, seeming like the fight would never end. A small black box flew out of the dust cloud and Tails picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket as the stage got dimmer. The curtain fell as scene one ended. I ran off the stage and helped Tails, Knuckles and Shadow switch the set from the forest to the city just like we did in rehearsal. Then as quickly as it fell the curtain rose again, this time showing Cream, Cosmo and Amy skipping on the sidewalk holding multiple shopping bags. I saw a small red light go on, meaning that Vanilla was recording this scene on her camera. Luckily no one else noticed or that would have distracted the actors.

Scene 2

"Hey Amy, can we stop for a bit my hands are getting tired." Cream whined her hands bulging with multiple bags.

"I'm fine. We don't need to stop!" Cosmo said before she fell down. A small chuckle rose from the crowd. Cosmo and Cream were 'comic relief' as Celeste had put it since this play was so sickingly romantic.

"Ok Cosmo, you didn't have to exaggerate. Here let me help you." Amy said while taking some of the bags. Cream, Cosmo and Amy then sat on a wooden bench that Cream had made from some spare wood that Vector wasn't using.

"Miss. Amy if you don't mind me asking, how are things going with you and Sonic lately? Is he still avoiding you?" Cream asked Amy. Amy sighed as a frown grew on her face.

"Better. I mean I think that he runs away less! Do you think that he's starting to realize that he loves me?" Amy asked the two girls.

"I think so. I mean he's faster than the speed of sound. If he wanted to run away from you he could go super fast, but he runs in your range so that you can chase him." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, maybe he likes it when you chase him." Cream added.

"You think so?" Amy's smile had now started to come back.

"Of course!" Cream and Cosmo said at the same time. Amy then stood onto the bench and started to sing.

_Do you think that he actually loves me?_

_Do you think that he actually cares?_

_Do you think that he will one day he'll sweep me off my feet?_

_Do you think that he loves me?_

_I dance, I swing, I live for the day …_

_When he says…_

_That he loves me!_

Even after many rehearsals when she sung this song, it always managed to make my heart beat faster. I craned my head to see her better.

Amy, Cream and Cosmo each grab a scarf from the multiple bags that they were holding. Cream got an orange scarf, Cosmo got a green scarf and Amy got a red scarf. They then started spinning around with the scarves over their heads. Cream and Cosmo then did a cartwheel (after long practice on Cosmo's part) and grabbed the bags and started spinning around with them. Amy started up again.

_Do you think that he'll make me chocolate,_

_On a sweet valentine's day?_

_Do you think that he'll kiss me under the mistoe?_

_Impossible! No way!_

_I dance, I swing, I live for the day …_

_When he says…_

_When he says…_

_When he says…_

_That he loves me!_

Amy, Cream and Cosmo then start tap dancing. The girls then grab umbrellas from their bags. Cream gets an orange one. Cosmo gets a green one and Amy gets a red one. They then start to dance with the umbrellas opening and closing them to the beat of the song. Finally Amy walks up to center stages and shouts to the audience.

"LOVE ME SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy, Cream and Cosmo then strike a pose. As the stage dims there is a hearty applause. The red velvet curtain falls again and as the girls run off of the stage. I give Amy a hug.

"That was great Ames." I said to her with a smile. She blushed.

"Thanks Sonic." I then help Tails, Knuckles and Shadow switch the set again. This time it's one of a living room. We all scramble to get into our positions as Shadow raises the curtains.

Scene 3

As Tails and I walk onto the stage, Tails hands me the black box that I dropped earlier in the first scene during the fight.

"Whoa! Thanks little buddy! I was looking for that!" I said to him. Tails gave me a small smile.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" He asked me.

"I hope so." I replied.

As the rest of the cast walked onto the set Tails turned on the TV that he had made (Celeste was too cheap to buy an actual set)to SpongeBob. Everyone then sat on the couch watching SpongeBob. I was sitting next to Amy. Knuckles was sitting next to Cosmo who was sitting on the right side of Tails. On the left side of Tails was where Cream was sitting. Cosmo, Cream and Tails were pretending to be asleep. Knuckles was staring at the TV, laughing every time Patrick came on.

"Duh, huh! That guy got hit in the head with a coconut! BWAHAHAHA!" Knuckles was doubling over with laughter. Knuckles then took a big gulp of water and continued laughing when suddenly the water came out of his nose. That wasn't in the script and the audience was cracking up. Vector's laugh was the loudest and the most recognizable. Even after Knuckles left the scene he was still laughing. I heard a loud but harsh whispered _OUCH! Watch it Charmy! _Followed by a_ Shut up Vector! They're trying to act! _Then by a _Why don't you shut up! NO YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! _I then saw Galexia the chao through the corner of my eye, holding the axe way over her head. There was a thunk, a scream and then it was all over. I tried to get back into the play and tried to forget about what Galexia had just done.

"Uh…Amy…do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure Sonic."

The curtain fell and I ran off the stage, where the others were all chatting.

"Is it me or did you guys see Galexia with that axe?" I asked the others.

"N-nope I saw it too. Galexia's insane. I just hope he's okay." Amy said.

"Hurry it up guys we need to get ready for the next scene!" Celeste shouted at us. As I ran to help the boys with the set I double-checked to make sure that the box was still there. _Good. _I thought _Let's make this a play that Amy 'ill never forget!_

The curtain rose again, it was the same forest scene as in the first scene except the lighting was dimmer thanks to Tails' machine.

Scene 4

As Amy and I walked in the forest, we finally got to a clearing.

"Wow! Sonic look at the fireflies!" Amy said while pointing to the fireflies. That wasn't in the script. I looked to where Amy was pointing and sure enough there were little mechanical bugs that lit up flying around. Leave it up to Tails to make this moment special. Amy and I finally sat on a log in the middle of the clearing. I got up the courage to go down on one knee. Then the song Deep Sea Ranch from Ponyo started to play, don't ask me why or how Celeste picked that song but it fit the mood.

"S-Sonic! What are you doing?" Amy squealed.

"Just tyin' my shoe." I said.

"Oh…I just thought, that you were…going to you know…" Amy sighed.

"Oh, you mean propose, like this?" I said while getting down on one knee. All of the fan girls gasped and some fainted again. I saw Rouge getting teary eyed and Vector was all out bawling while Espio and Charmy were trying to calm him down. Silver and Blaze were sharing a bucket of popcorn and I think that their hands touched, since both of them blushed like crazy.

"S-Sonic!" Amy said with the tears gushing out. Amy was acting like this was real, to her surprise it was.

"Amy, I've always loved you, even if I couldn't show it. I was just shy, but now I'm starting to notice these feelings and their quite big. Amy Rose I love you, will you marry me?" I asked the pink hedgehog while opining the black box. Inside was a pink gemstone on a silver ring with little blue gemstones placed around the pink gem. Engraved on the inside of the ring said _Sonic and Amy forever. Heh that wasn't too hard. _I thought.

"YES OF COURSE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screamed. Amy then ran up to me and glomped me. I smiled a huge grin and handed her a white rose. All of the fan girls whispered, _The white rose that means undying love, EEEEEEEEEE! OMG! I wish I could get a white rose from Sonic! _

"A-a white rose? Sonic you do love me! " Amy said again with the waterfall like tears gushing out again. Then I hugged Sonic and the scene ended. As we ran off the stage, Amy gave me a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Thanks Sonic your acting was great. I loved the ring, Cream is great with all of the props isn't she?" Amy asked. I really wanted to tell her about the ring, that it wasn't fake that I really did love her but that would ruin the surprise.

"Come on." I said while grabbing Amy's arm, "We need to get you ready for scene 5."

"Nuh, uh." Amy said, I stopped.

"What do you mean nuh uh?" I asked now confused.

"A husband can't see his wife's dress until the altar." Amy said before running off. I stared at her until she wasn't in my line sight. _Man , I love that little pink hedgehog. _I rose the curtains while Tails, Shadow and Knuckles switched the sets. This time the scene was all about Amy.

Scene 5

Amy, Cream and Cosmo were sitting at a café Cream had ordered a pie while Cosmo and Amy just got tea. Suddenly Amy asked them a question.

"Do you guys notice anything different?"

"You look a lot happier Miss Amy." Cream said.

"Did something happen between you and Sonic?" Cosmo asked. Cream then saw a fly in her pie and as she went to grab it the fly dodged making the pie splatter all over her face. The audience crack up at that. Cosmo then went to grab the fly but slipped on a wet spot on the ground and fell, dropping the pie that she was holding and making it fall on her face.

"Do you guys need any help?" Amy asked

"Nope I'm good," Cosmo said unconvincingly.

" Just tell us about what happened between you and Sonic." Cream said while trying to get the pie off her shirt.

"Well if you really must know…he proposed!" Amy said happily.

"Wow! Can I see the ring?" Cosmo asked. Amy held out her hand for everyone to see. Tails even projected her hand onto the wall so that even the people in the back could see its beauty.

"That's gorgeous!" Cream said.

Amy then started to sing

_I know that he actually loves me._

_I know that he actually cares._

_I know that one day he'll sweep me off my feet._

_I know that he loves me!_

_I dance, I swing, I live for the day …_

_When he says…_

_That he loves me! _Amy, Cream and Cosmo then broke out into dance as Cream and Cosmo held up the pies and started dancing around with them. Amy grabbed her chair and started to dance with it.

_I know that he'll make me chocolate,_

_On a sweet valentine's day._

_I know that he'll kiss me under the mistoe._

_I wish it was today!_

_I dance, I swing, I live for the day …_

_When he says…_

_When he says…_

_When he says…_

_That he loves me!_

The girls then started their dance routine full of twirls, twists and Amy occasionally being lifted in the air by Cosmo and Cream. Finally from one last twirl from Cream and Cosmo they were finished.

"Come on girls we need to go shopping for the perfect dress and the perfect decorations to complement the perfect dress!" Amy said happily.

"Oooh, oooh! Can it be green?" Cosmo asked.

The audience chuckled at that.

"No Cosmo everyone knows that all wedding dresses are orange right Miss Amy?" Cream asked but Amy was nowhere in sight. The audience also laughed at that too.

"Wait up for us Miss. Amy!" Cream and Cosmo both said at the same time, before running off the stage.

The girls once again got a standing ovation for their singing and dance routine as the stage dimmed and the curtain fell. The boys quickly changed scenes as scene six was all about the boy's reaction to the proposal. This time Amy raised the curtain since she wasn't in this scene and the boys were getting ready.

Scene 6 

Sonic , Tails and Knuckles were at the mall going to the food court, when Tails finally asked the question. Sonic bought two chili dogs and a soda and sat down.

"So did you do it?" Tails asked.

"He probably didn't, 'cause if he did then he would've told us already." Knuckles said smugly.

Sonic mumbled something.

"What did you say Sonic? Speak up please." Tails said. Sonic mumbled again, this time a bit louder.

"Out with it man!" Knuckles shouted. He then grabbed Sonic's mouth and opened it wide. Sonic said,

"I proposed to her yesterday and she said yes! Geez Knux your hands taste like chili dogs!" Sonic said, Tails and Knuckles groaned while the audience thought that this was hilarious was cracked up laughing. Once again Vector was the loudest laugh that continued after the joke was over. _Hey shut up! _A voice that sounded like Bokkun shouted. This was followed by an explosion and a scream and then actors continued. Bokkun's TVs didn't kill anyone; it just left their skin black and them stunned for a while.

"Well, that's great! When's the wedding?" Tails asked.

" Next week." Sonic squeaked.

" Next week! Then we need to get me a tux!" Knuckles shouted.

"You a tux? You aren't the one getting married are you?" Sonic retorted.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. Besides, I have to make Sonic's wedding present." Knuckles said stubbornly.

"What's the present?" Tails asked as soon as Sonic walked off.

"I'm going to make their wedding rings, carved straight from the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said happily.

"Oh! I forgot about making a wedding gift too! Do you think that Sonic needs an automatic shoe shiner? H-hey Knuckles wait up for me too!" Tails shouted before running after him.

The velvet curtain fell once again and the stage dimmed. There were a lot of laughs in that scene and a very loud applause for the boys. Now they were getting ready for the wedding scene.

"Hurry it up guys we need to get dressed!" Tails said as he was getting the wedding scene together. Amy was getting into her dress and Cream was doing her hair while Cosmo was doing her makeup. Sonic was already in his tux and Tails and Knuckles were just about done. Cream and Cosmo were done too. The curtain opened up to a wedding chapel in Aptos.

Scene 7

Cream was wearing a long orange bridesmaid dress with little ribbons criss-crossing on the back and ruffles near the bottom of the dress. Cosmo had the same exact dress except it was green and it had little petals by the bottom of the dress instead of the ruffles.

Tails was wearing a black tux with a yellow rose in the shirt pocket. Knuckles was wearing a black tux with a red rose in the shirt pocket. Tails cued Celeste to start the machine. The wedding music started to play. Cosmo came skipping down, throwing flower petals all over the place since she was the flower girl. Cream came soon after, with Tails in her arms. Cream was the Maid of honor and Tails was the best man. Tails stepped up next to Sonic who was already at the altar. Sonic's tux was black with a single white rose in his shirt pocket. Finally everyone stood up. I gasped, Knuckles since her dad was dead, was guiding Amy down the aisle, but that wasn't what made me gasp.

Amy looked like she had just stepped out from a fairy tale. Her white wedding dress had pearls strewn all over the front and she was wearing a pearl necklace. The dress had some moderate ruffles and was tied up in a bow in the back. Amy's hair was tied up into a bun with some pearls and a white rose in her hair This however was covered up by the long white veil that she had insisted to wear. . All of the fan girls gasped when they saw her. Some even took pictures on their phones. Celeste who was wearing a blue version of Cream and Cosmo's dress except that little swirls in the dress were placed over the ruffles and Galexia who was wearing a flower crown courtesy of Cream were holding up the long train of Amy's dress. When the foursome got up to the altar, Knuckles went to stand on Sonic's side and Cream and Cosmo went to stand on Amy's side. Celeste, Galexia and Shadow, who was wearing a disguise were sitting in the front row of the long wooden aisles. The priest, who was a real priest, courtesy of Tails and Knuckles started up,

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…" (in my story they don't believe in God even though the priest just says that.)Sonic and Amy blushed as the priest started his long speech.

Finally the priest was getting to the part when he asked for the rings. Galexia the chao waddled up to the altar with a green pillow in her hand. On the pillow were two rings, each of them having green gemstones in the middle. I put one ring on Amy's hand and Amy put the other ring on my hand, but as I was going to say I do, the stage started to shake. Well not really of course but we had to put on the look as if the stage was shaking.

"Wahhhh! Sonic what's going on!" Amy said as she fell to the ground.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. The shaking then stopped as the curtain fell. I quickly took a peek, through the curtains and everyone was in shock. I quickly switched the set to the Earth's core and Amy and I were attached to string. The red velvet curtains opened again.

Scene 8

"Wahhhh! Sonic look!" Amy said pointing to the lava like set. I put on a look of sheer horror.

"I just need to…think!" I said trying to rack my brain for a solution.

"S-Sonic…" Amy said before she passed out. As we got lower to the ground I had to look like I was going to faint. Then I made an exaggerated gesture to show that I had come up with an idea.

"By Jove, I've got it!" I shouted out. "The rings! Their made from the Master Emerald, I can chaos control everyone out of here." I said out loud. The rings started to glow,

"Chaos CONTROL!" I shouted. There was a bright light and Amy and I were back at the chapel in Aptos. _Wait…this is the real chapel! ARGH! That idiot Knuckles made the rings from the real Master Emerald. _I sighed. "Chaos Control!" Once again we were back at the theater, backstage since the curtain went down once I said chaos control.

"Knuckles! You idiot!" Celeste scream/whispered. "Didn't we go over this a bagillion times? The rings are not made from the Master Emerald!"

"Actually I think it was more like a batrillion and 3 last time I counted, and if the rings aren't made from the Master Emerald, they why do you say that the rings are made from the Master Emerald?" Knuckles retorted.

"…remind me to hit him in the head later…anyway did you guys really go to Aptos?" Celeste asked us.

"Yeah, we arrived in the chapel…it was really weird." I told her. Celeste smiled. Tails then broke the silence.

"Hey guys the play isn't over! Come on! There's only 2 more scenes left!"

"Alright, alright, jeez…hold your horses Tails…" Shadow mumbled. Celeste was holding her horse plushies that came out of nowhere.

"What are you going to do with my horses? Touch them and die!" Celeste said as she stuck her touge out at Shadow and slithered away to a coner backstage to 'comfert' her horses.

"There, there horsies. Mommy's gotcha! Hehehehehehe…if Shadow touches you, then he goes…KA-BOOM!...hehehehehehe" Celeste said as one of her eyes became slightly bigger than the other eye. Shadow sighed as he pulled the red velvet curtain up again to show the Aptos chapel scene again. The priest looked very frazzled. When he had been asked to be in this play he wasn't expecting this.

"Right, now where were we? Oh yes…Do you Sonic the Hedgehog, take this woman, Amy Rose, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked me.

"I certainly do." I said with a thumbs up.

"Ok then, and Do you Amy Rose, take this man, Sonic the Hedgehog, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Amy.

"I do." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Then, Sonic the Hedgehog, you may kiss the bride." I put my hand to her cheek and gently came in for my first kiss. Yeah, my FIRST kiss. Kinda weird to have your first kiss at your wedding right. Anyway that kiss was perfect in every way and I felt the sparks go through me. I knew that I had made the right choice in marrying Amy.

After the kiss the scene ended and the red curtain fell once more. I heard the fan girl shriek at its loudest then and believe me, that was loud. They were clapping, crying and screaming at the top of their lungs for what seemed like 10 minutes. I walked over to Amy.

"Sonic…you kissed me…that was my first kiss…I thought that Celeste took out the kiss scene…" Amy mumbled blushing all the way.

"Well that was my first kiss too, so now we're even, and besides what's a wedding without a kiss to seal it all?" I said to her with a smile. Now we had to prepare for the last scene. I ditched the wedding outfit and Amy gingerly took off her wedding dress from behind a curtain and changed into a light blue sundress with her red headband. Knuckles pulled up the curtain and Tails switched the set again. It was now a house scene painted by Cream since Cosmo was practicing her cartwheels that day. It wasn't as good as Cosmo's painting but it worked just the same.

Scene 9

"It's a boy." A random nurse said as she put him in the cradle.

"Sonic, what will we name him?" Amy asked me.

"Hmm…how about…Dash?" I asked her.

"No way! We're not naming our child Dash like a movement of speed! How about Toby?" I saw Shadow twitch uncomfortably and I chuckled softly to myself.

"Nah, Toby sounds like a sissy name. He might get beat up…how about Nick?" I asked Amy.

" Nick…yes…Nick! I think he likes it! Come on Nick!" With that being said, I picked up 'Nick' and everyone saw Shadow in a baby diaper with a bonnet over his head.

"Goo, goo, gaa, gaa." Shadow said with no emotion. The crowd went wild. Rouge kept on shouting,

"This is going on YouTube! This is SO going on YouTube!" While recording this on her phone. Vector, Espio and Charmy were all crying tears of laughter. Vanilla tried to hold in her laughs, but they soon escaped anyway. Bokkun was video taping this and forwarding it to all of his friends on twitter (yes Bokkun has a twitter)and Blaze and Silver were cracking up. I heard Shadow, mutter under his breath,

"I'm going to kill that girl…with my bare hands when this is all done!" Then the curtain fell for the final time that night. The cheers outnumbered the laughter and everyone clapped as loud as they could. Me, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Celeste, Galexia and Shadow walked out on stage and took a bow. We got a standing ovation. I could practically see the dollar signs in Celeste's eyes as she thought about all of the money that she was going to make from this play.

Once we left the theater, we were bombarded with hugs, high fives, fan girl squeals and the occasional "Goo, goo gaa gaa." Finally Amy and I escaped the commotion and ran to the Station Square Park. Some fan girls were following us but I grabbed Amy bridal style and booked it out of there. Once we got to the park we sat on a park bench, the very same one that we sat at when we first met Celeste and her crazy chao Galexia.

"Sonic…I have a question that I need to ask you…" Amy said to me softly after a long silence.

"Well, spit it out." I said to her. She spit out her gum.

"Darn, I didn't think that you would notice that…anyway…when you said that you loved me…did you actually mean it?" Amy muttered.

"Well of course! I did! I do love you! Why else do you think that I married you Mrs. Hedgehog?" I said with a smile.

"Sonic that was just for the play." Amy sighed sadly.

"Or…was it?" I said with a smirk.

"…but that means…that…SONIC!" Amy said. She glomped me and the tears streamed down her face. I just hugged her back. We stayed like that for a long time when suddenly I felt a wet substance on my shoulder.

"Ahhhh! " I screamed! I turned around, but who do I see except for Celeste and her chao Galexia.

"Galexia, that's very naughty! Stop scaring Sonic with water balloons. That's my job!" She scolded the chao.

"That's right! …wait what?" Sonic said.

"Chao, chao." Galexia said glumly.

"Uh, Celeste…I have something that I need to tell you….I'm sorry that I actually married Amy during your play-" I started before she cut me off.

"Ah, no problem. After all the audience still thinks that it was part of the play. That also explains the fact about why those rings were actually made from the Master Emerald. I'll apologize to Knuckles later...maybe...it's fun to yell at him. But that's not what I came here to talk about." Celeste sighed and sat cross legged on the grass.

"You see, I'm actually from the future." Celeste started.

"Like from Silver and Blaze's time?" Amy asked her.

"No like in the near future. Their time period is like hundreds of years later. Y'see because I am actually your daughter in the future." This shocked both Amy and me.

"So…your actually saying that we…have a kid together…" Amy started.

"Wow…" I said.

"Yep! I can time travel because the secret 8th chaos emerald was absorbed into my body. That also explains why I can make chaos blasts. Shadow will kill me later, I'm sure of that…Anyway, I came to this time period because in my time period you were telling me about the proposal, and I thought that it was really boring. I mean gradually falling in love, that's so old school. So I thought, what better way to propose then in a play. So then I came to your time and here I am now. You guys know the rest." Celeste told us.

"Wow…that was…interesting…" Sonic said.

"I never…would have guessed that…Hey! How come we know that you're telling the truth?" Amy asked Celeste with her hands on her hips.

"Uh…because I know that you buy three houses. One in Aptos, one in Adabat, and one here in Station Square. You also have twin boys. Their names are Jacob, and Nick. Jacob and Nick are red hedgehogs with blue spots at the end of their quills. They have the ability to pull out hammers from out of nowhere, like their mother can. I inherited, my father's speed, and I guess his fur color too… " Celeste clamped her hands over her mouth.

"AHH! Now I've told you too much!" but when Celeste looked at Sonic and Amy they were both asleep, leaning on each other. Suddelny Celeste and Galexia then started to glow.

"Ah! I guess I have to go now! My time here is up! Save my dress for me! I'll see you guys later! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Celeste said.

"Chao, chao!" Galexia waved before they both disappeared in a flash of light. The bright flash of light then stirred up the two hedgehogs from their sleep.

"You know…" Amy started to say, "She has your eyes."

"Well, she has your temper." I mumbled still half-asleep.

"Yeah, but she has your smile." Amy said to me with a smile.

"Actually, I think she has both of our smiles." I said smiling at her before dozing off again.

*~* In the near future*~*

"Celeste what are you doing?" Sonic asked the blue hedgehog, who was being unusually quiet.

"I'm reading." She replied bluntly.

"Whatcha reading?" Sonic asked her, now scooting over to her and trying to read over her shoulder.

"Nothin'!" Celeste said.

"Ok, now I'm interested!" Amy said as she walked over to Sonic and Celeste who were now wrestling on the ground.

"Chao! Chao!" Galexia screeched before dropping multiple water balloons on Sonic, Amy and Celeste.

"Why did we even get that chao in the first place?" Sonic asked Amy.

"I don't even remember." Amy replied to her husband with a small smile.

"Hey! Galexia quit it!" They all shouted at the same time, before laughing and soon forgetting about what they were doing in the first place.

The End!

* * *

**A/N: There! To ChaoTiChak! I lied this story is only 10,000+ words! I tried to make it 15,000+ words but I didn't have any more inspiration! Also this story has no relation to my actual OC profile for Celeste and Galexia! So lets just assume that she lives in a world of peace (for those of you who haven't read my OC profile for Celeste, then if you read it you'll get what I mean!) Also if any of you guys think that this story needs some work, just say it in a review! I'll take constructive critism as well as praise!**

**Disclaimer(thought its kinda late to say it now...):** I don't own any of the Sonic characters or twitter! I just own the play, the story idea, the story, and my OCs Celeste and Galexia!

()...()  
( ^.^) Thanks for reading this! Please Read and Review!  
((")...(")


End file.
